


-10°C

by heeseungsapple



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: One of the members in your friend group, Jung Wooyoung, drives you to Mingi’s party in the winter.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 15





	-10°C

Wooyoung and you are en route to Mingi’s party tonight. Usually, you would drive yourself to Mingi’s house in the event of one of his famous parties; however, your car’s battery died due to the cold weather.

Originally, you wanted to fix your car battery immediately, but your group chat decided against it – especially Mingi – since you would arrive at the party late. Your friend group thought it would suffice to have Wooyoung, who was already on his way to the party, pick you up in his shitty car such that you could make it to the house on time.

You glance over at the man, looking bored as he drives on the icy road. This was going to be a long drive since Mingi lived in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.

Wooyoung’s silent behavior towards you in the car wasn’t helping the length of the drive either. You knew that Wooyoung and you weren’t exactly close, but you didn’t anticipate the car ride being this awkward. Although the two of you had been in the same friend group for quite some time, you never had one-on-one time with each other.

And this was glaringly obvious right now, in Wooyoung’s car. It seems like the drive couldn’t get any longer.

But it’s not as though Wooyoung’s silence is because he particularly dislikes you… it’s just that his best friend of many years, Mingi, likes you. There was no way Wooyoung was going to break the sacred “bro code” between him and Mingi.

Especially since Mingi has an incredible temper.

“Wooyoung, thanks for driving me,” you mention, breaking the silence in the car.

“Yep,” Wooyoung says quickly, shutting you down. His eyes remain on the road, sometimes wandering to his GPS every once and a while to ensure that he’s going in the right direction.

You glance outside the window, looking at the snow piling up on the sides of the paved road.

“…I hope there isn’t any black ice on the road tonight,” you mutter to the man, trying to make conversation with him.

“Yeah, me too,” Wooyoung says dismissively. It seems as though he doesn’t want to make conversation with you…

_Maybe I should just take a nap and wake up when we arrive at Mingi’s…_

You rest your head on the interior of Wooyoung’s car and shut your eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

__________________________________________

_Thank fuck she’s fucking asleep._

Wooyoung glances at you for a moment as he’s driving, taking a relaxed exhale after realizing that you’re asleep. He always had the feeling that you had a tiny crush on him – he would always catch you stealing glances at him while the friend group hung out… and you’d always laugh at his unfunny jokes really hard.

Secretly, Wooyoung liked the attention you gave him, but it just never felt right for him to relish in your attraction towards him.

_What kind of friend would I be if I hit on my best friend’s girl?_

Wooyoung huffs to himself, hoping that the two of you will reach the house soon.

__________________________________________

“ _Fuck! Fuck!!!_ ”

You wake up to an exasperated Wooyoung. You look around you, and the two of you are pulled over to the side of the road. This place doesn’t seem familiar at all… or maybe it is familiar, but you can’t tell with the snow covering everything.

“What’s wrong?!” 

“ _My engine started sputtering… and… and I think I’m fucking out of gas!_ ”

You look over at the fuel gauge, confused. The fuel gauge reads that the gas tank is full.

“Wooyoung, the fuel gauge says-”

 _“It’s fucking broken!”_ Wooyoung interrupts. You nod your head, understanding Wooyoung’s frustration.

“Well, we can just call Mingi, and he can drive over and give us gas,” you say calmly. Wooyoung looks at you with a distressed face.

“I tried, but I have no signal,” Wooyoung says, showing his phone to you. You wince at Wooyoung and subsequently pull out your phone to contact Mingi. You click on the power button on your phone…and you’re met with a notification to charge your phone battery.

“…I don’t have power,” you say to the man. His face drops.

Wooyoung puts his head on the steering wheel, muttering the words, “…fuck…fuck…fuck.”

You hold out your hand to comfort Wooyoung, but then decide not to. The air is tense in Wooyoung’s car – he’s upset, and you’re confused.

“Fuck, and we’re in the middle of fucking nowhere,” Wooyoung comments, looking out the driver’s seat window with a pained expression.

“…what if a serial killer finds up while we’re stranded here?!” you exclaim, looking at the snow through the windshield with a tense expression.

Wooyoung slams his hands on the steering wheel in response to your comment.

“Fuck, __ __ __ . _I’m already stressed out!_ ” 

Wooyoung furrows his eyebrows, massaging his glabella with two digits. You look over at Wooyoung, shaken up by his behavior.

“I’m sorry…” you say to the man, hoping to calm him down. Your apology earns no response from Wooyoung. You look down at your thighs for a second and think of how to make things right.

“I-I’ll just go outside and try to find help,” you state to Wooyoung, resting your hands on the handle of your side of the car. This earns an immediate protest from Wooyoung.

“Don’t do that, _**you fucking idiot!**_ You’ll be kidnapped!” Wooyoung says, pulling your arm such that your body moves away from the door.

You take your hands off of the passenger side handle and resolve to not do anything rash such that Wooyoung can calm down. You relax your back in your seat and look out of your window. A couple of seconds later, Wooyoung follows your motion.

“God, and it’s fucking freezing outside. We’re going to run out of heat soon,” Wooyoung comments, huffing as he completes the sentence. You don’t verbally acknowledge Wooyoung’s thought, and Wooyoung notices this.

“…I hope we don’t freeze to death,” Wooyoung says, turning towards you. As he rests his gaze on you, he notices your attire for the night – you’re wearing tight clothing that doesn’t retain heat well.

_Fuck! Why is she wearing **that**?!!_

You still choose not to respond to Wooyoung’s thought, afraid that you might say or do something stupid again. Wooyoung feels a little guilty that he’s lashed out at you after noticing your quiet disposition.

“Maybe… ah fuck it. Mingi will probably search for us….” Wooyoung says, looking through the driver’s side window briefly. He looks with a pained expression at the snow, then turns to you, relaxing his expression.

“…I’m going to take a nap, okay _ _ _ _?” Wooyoung continues, lifting his eyebrows towards you. You nod at the man and follow his cue, closing your eyes before he does.

Wooyoung looks at you with your eyes shut, noticing your long eyelashes. You have a pleasant resting face…

_No wonder Mingi likes her…_

As the minutes start to pass, you keep fidgeting in your attempt to rest. The cold air is starting to displace the previous warm air that was inside Wooyoung’s car. You can feel goosebumps forming on your skin, and you twist and turn to warm parts of your body that aren’t covered by cloth.

Wooyoung notices your fidgeting… and the goosebumps on parts of your skin.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?” Wooyoung huskily comments to you. You open your eyes to Wooyoung looking directly at you with a calm expression. You shake your head at the man.

“…it’s really cold,” you comment to him. Wooyoung nods, still looking at your skin reacting to the temperature. He’s also happy that you’ve started to talk to him again.

_“…Wooyoung…”_

“Please don’t hate me for this,” you say to the man. Wooyoung’s eyebrow perks up as he hears you say this.

“For what?”

You look at the dashboard of Wooyoung’s car briefly, unsure if you should ask this next question.

_“Can we cuddle to conserve body heat?”_

Wooyoung looks at you with a surprised expression but doesn’t say anything. His reaction leaves you feeling a little awkward.

“Uh, forget about i-”

Wooyoung interrupts you by unbuckling his seatbelt. He then haphazardly migrates to the backseat.

“Alright, come back here,” Wooyoung says to you. You follow Wooyoung’s direction, climbing from the front of the car to the back. Your knee hits the center console as you do this, making Wooyoung chuckle for a second.

You sit in the backseat, leaving a seat of space between you and Wooyoung. He looks at the floor of the car with furrowed eyebrows as if he’s deeply thinking about something.

_Mingi should understand, right? We have to do this or else we’ll freeze to death._

“Okay, move closer to me. I’ll warm you by hugging you,” Wooyoung says, looking up at you as he completes the thought. 

You move closer to the man such that he’s in arms reach.

“ _Don’t get any stupid ideas_ , _ _ _ _ _. We’re just doing this to conserve body heat,” Wooyoung says huskily into your ear, wrapping his arms around you. You can feel his chest on yours – his heart is beating rapidly.

“Can you hug me tighter, Wooyoung? It’s really cold.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

You feel Wooyoung tighten around you. You can feel the warmth of his exhale onto your skin. You tighten your hold around the man, which makes him blush.

_She’s so soft…_

Wooyoung’s quick acceptance of your hugging suggestion emboldens you to make another one.

“Wooyoung, don’t get mad at me for suggesting this, but kissing someone generates heat…”

Wooyoung relaxes his hold on you and looks directly at you with a critical face.

“I told you to not get any stupid ideas, _ _ _ _ _.”

You look at the man with apologetic eyes after getting turned down.

“…I know! But it’s just really cold.”

Wooyoung closes his eyes for a second, briefly thinking of the consequences of moving forward with this plan. The temperature is getting to his head as well…

“Don’t tell anyone that we’re doing this.”

_God, Mingi’s going to murder me._

You nod your head in response to the man. Wooyoung nervously takes you by the jaw and starts to prop your mouth open. He awkwardly tilts his head and moves his face slowly towards yours.

He starts to close his eyes and put his lips onto yours, feeling the plush of your lips onto his. He moves his lips onto yours for a moment, but then quickly takes his lips off of you. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling flush.

“I-I think we have to keep doing it, Wooyoung,” you say to the man. Wooyoung blushes at your comment and doesn’t respond.

_But…I already feel hot…_

You take Wooyoung by his collar and start to kiss him again, this time with more passion. He’s caught off guard for a moment, but he starts to let loose and kiss you in the same manner.

_Mingi won’t find out, right?_

The two of you pull away again, this time panting afterward.

“I-I’m not warm enough yet,” Wooyoung surreptitiously lies to you. You motion for Wooyoung to lie back on the seat.

“You want me to sit like this?” Wooyoung asks breathily, trying to reaffirm what you’re telling him.

“…this might be warmer…” you mention to the man, straddling him. Wooyoung looks at you with a mixed expression of arousal and shock.

_Is she… is she doing what I think she’s doing?_

Wooyoung rests his hands on the back of your thighs as you’re straddling him. He can’t help but think dirty thoughts when you’re in this position with him.

You take Wooyoung by the hair and start to kiss him again. Your forward behavior is driving him insane… you can feel him becoming excited beneath you. 

He starts to move his hips slightly against your own, rubbing his clothed cock over your clothed clit. His breathing starts to become more inconsistent, and his hands start to grasp your thighs more roughly.

You start to rub your pussy against his cock, feeling aroused. Wooyoung’s hard cock feels so good pressing against your clit…

Wooyoung pulls away from the kiss and looks at you dead in the eyes. The two of you stop grinding on each other in shame that the other person will recognize what they are doing, but Wooyoung’s cock is desperately aching for stimulation…

Wooyoung puts his hands on your hips and grinds you against his cock. He looks at you with half-lidded agonized eyes, secretly pleading that you won’t tell his friend that he’s using you to pleasure his cock.

_…this isn’t sex… right?_

Wooyoung presses you against his clothed cock harder, taking short back and forth passes over the tip of his cock. You can feel his cock throbbing, desperately wanting to be inside you.

You start to buck your hips onto his faster, readjusting such that your clit is being slid against his cock for every pass made.

_…she wouldn’t like him anyway…_

Your soft, stilted breaths combined with your horny behavior of shamelessly grinding on Wooyoung’s cock is rendering him unable to think straight. You were his friend’s crush, completely off-limits, but now Wooyoung’s wanting to take you for himself regardless of the consequences.

Wooyoung starts to lowly groan as his chest rises and falls rapidly. You can feel his cock twitching… and a section of his pants becoming sticky, hot, and damp. Wooyoung kisses you slowly, his car windows now covered with fog.


End file.
